


Ode To A New Year

by senzarit (Janet)



Series: Quality Time [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janet/pseuds/senzarit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Far from the frenzied celebrations on New Year's Eve, Steve and Danny welcome the new year in their own quality time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode To A New Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyOscar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOscar/gifts).



> As always, thanks go to my kindred spirit LadyOscar for the inspiration and encouragement.  
> Happy New Year!

Danny and Steve stood next to each other in the darkness of the lanai, the illumination from the fireworks casting the occasional eerie glow across their otherwise-shadowed faces. Although they didn't speak, by some instinctive understanding they reached out and clasped hands, holding tightly and squeezing, their bond across the departure of one year and the arrival of the next.

In the soft air and gentle breeze, with the flickering light continuing from the distance, their joining spoke of tumultuous times, and tender moments stolen, and underscoring it all was the promise of things to come. A new year had begun, pristine and as yet untouched by the realities of the world. 

Together they turned and re-entered the dim apartment, to consummate the midnight hour with all the strength of their love, and to revel in the joy of the new day together.

**never pau...**


End file.
